Salatad
Salatad |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; width: 50%; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245);"|'Type' | colspan="3" style="width: 50%; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245);"|'Species' |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;"| | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;"|Salamander Pokémon |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245);"|'Abilities' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|Torent |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245);"|'Exp. at Lv. 100' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|1,059,860 |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245);"|'Regional Pokédex numbers' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|#007 |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); width: 50%;"|'Height' | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); width: 50%;"|'Weigh' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245);"|'Dex Color' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|Blue |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245);"|'Catch Rate' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|45 |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245);"|'Gender Ratio' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245);"|'Breeding' |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; width: 50%;"| Water 1 and Monster group | colspan="3" style="width: 50%;"| 21 cycles (5355 minimum steps) |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245);"|'EV yield' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|'Base Exp. 64' |} Salatad 'is a Water-type Pokémon. It evolves into Salanip starting at level 16, which evolves into Salaslam starting at level 36. Along with Herovor and Purrlit, Salatad is one of the starter Pokémon of the Rikoto region, able to be chosen at the beginning of Pokémon Solar Light & Lunar Dark. Biology 'Physiology Salatad are pastel blue, amphibious Pokémon. Their eyes are large, and a radioactive green color. They have white fins on the back of their backs which help them move a lot faster in the water. They have numerous small pink spots on the back which are poisonous if touched. Their mouths and underbellies are white in color, and their feet possess two pink claws at the bottom of their feet which allow them to easily walk on the land appropriately. 'Gender Differences' None 'Special abilities' Salatad can swim very fast despite its size, getting away from much larger predators than itself. Their skin can become poisonous when they coat themselves in a slimy acid, which will make predators physically not be able to make contact with them. They can shoot a powerful shot of water at opponents when threatened. 'Behavior' Salatad appear to be quite dull witted, however are very tactical in how they fight, using different water and poison techniques. Salatad spend most of their time in the water, but will move out of the water during nighttime or when the water's temperature becomes slightly cold. They coat themselves in a slimy, poisonous acid that allows them to stay hydrated outside of the water while walking around on land. 'Habitat' Salatad live in marshy and wet areas where they can thrive on the water and land. Game data 'Pokédex entries' | style="text-align: center;"|'SALATAD '''are born in small bodies of water, and live there until evolution. Their powerful tails make them excellent swimmers, allowing them to escape predators and catch prey. |} 'Game locations' | style="text-align: center;"| 'One 'Starter Pokémon from Professor Pinetree in Soltree Town |} 'Held items' 'Game locations' 'Held items' 'Stats' 'Type effectiveness' ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"|None ! scope="col"| |} 'Learnset' 'By leveling up' 'By TM/HM' 'By breeding' 'By tutoring' 'Evolution' 'Sprites' Trivia *Salatad was never originally a starter. The Water type starter was originally a Pokémon named Tidetsu, a sea fairy Pokémon, and then a Pokémon named Hermik, which was based on a Hermit Crab. Tidetsu appears in the game to this day however, after recently being remade. Hermik was cut in this game because there was too many water-types. 'Origin' *Salatad is based on a Salamander. *Salatad was never going to be a Water starter, I was unhappy about the previous Water starters, Tidetsu and Hermik, so I designed Salatad and it became the Water starter. Like other Water starters it had be land able, but I wanted to give it a fishy feel, thats how it's tail came to be. It was originally going to be a greeny blue colour before I settled on a bright blue. 'Name origin''' Salatad's name comes from Salamander and Tadpole. In other languages Category:Pokemon